The Memory's have Faded
by Onyx974
Summary: Pandora was adopted by madam red before the accident,she had no memory of her life before and when madam red passes she stays with her cousin and follows him on his adventures. when something happens to pandora she finds out shes forever bound to someone.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Pandora opened her eyes to see her maid Lottie gently shaking her shoulder,she had Pandora's clothes for the day all laid out and ready for pushed the covers off rubbing her eyes and stretching her arms above her head yawing."good Morning Lady Pandora,today Madam Red and you will be going to the phantomhive manor"Lottie said sweetly."ok thank you lottie"Pandora said got up out of bed going to get her she was done getting her clothes on,lottie came up to put a black corset around her waist,Pandora was wearing a simple black dress with a bow in the back,she had black knee high boots,her hair was in a braid thrown over her shoulder with a bow on the walked out of her room with lottie at her heels,she met up with Madam red at the end of their staircase."are you ready to got Mistress"Lottie said retrieving their coats."yes of course Lottie watch the manor while we're gone"Madam Red said going out the door with Pandora at her side.

They climbed into the carriage waiting to get to the Phantomhive looked uneasy out the window of the Red knew her daughter was still uneasy about carriages but they couldn't walk and this is the only too still had a small fear but not as much as they got to the manor Pandora was the first to step was greeted with the butler sebastian and ciel waiting for followed sebastian and ciel to the billiards looked around the room to see lou and ranmao,a very overweight asian man and a man with blonde hair and a scar on his face and of course sir she knew her mother was ok she walked out of the room really not caring about ciel's was only a couple feet in the hallway when she saw mey rin,bard,and finny running toward her,they were ciel's servants,they were trying to catch a couple mice that had got into the manor,she tried to get out of they way in time but was toppled over by the three of began trying to help her was when everyone left the billiards room and started to head to the door,madam red retrieved pandora and went with ciel to the parlor with lou and ranmao with was seated when sebastian brang in tea,"your tea,we have a special darjeeling to offer from fortnum and mason today" sebastian said pour everyone a cup."smells lovely,tea can be excellent when made well" lou ,Madams butler stared at sebastian amzed."grell"madam stiffened but answered with yes my lady."learn something from sebastian"she said in a monotone. He looked he still answered with a turned her head to sebastian."just look at him,this physique "while proceeding to rubb his backside."you should quit this country job and come work for me in the city" she said cleared his throat"madam red"madame red blushed while rubbing the back of her head."oh sorry,couldn't help it,he looked like he needed a a doctor's habit"she said the last part in a singsong put down his cup and stood up."do you believe the drug trafficker your after was here today"he said."perhaps" ciel said looking at lou."why not leave the exterminating to lou"madam said annoyed."a rat knows best where a rats nest is,doesn't was now behind ciel with arm resting on the back of the chair."i am but a tame guinea pig dedicated to my lord,if he instructs me not to act i'm bound to do nothing"he said putting his hand on top of ciel's head."watch it. You best keep you paws of my darling nephew" madam red said snatching ciel into her arms."you wound me, i would never paw at him in his own home madam" lou said with fake they sarted to quarrel sebastian watched as ciel walked out the parlor doors he paused seeing Pandora looking uncomfortable with the yelling said "pandora accompany the young master to his study". She looked over "of course". Once she and ciel made it to the study her closed the door when he walked further in he was grabbed by someone in the shadows,after some cursing che too was grabbed, a cloth that smelled funny was put up to her mouth, as her vision faded into nothing she saw the man with the scar.

When she woke up she heard a deep italian voice."the policeman of england's under world,one of the families who have done the queen's dirty work for many a generations,the queen's guard dog,tasked with disposing of anyone who disagrees with her. Just how many nicknames do you have,and how many families have you crushed ciel phantomhive"she opened her eyes to see her and ciel tied up and the man with the scar lighting a cigar."i thought it was you, you shame your family azzurro vanel"she heard ciel say."oh come on do you know how hard it is for the mafia with you english men here, all you have is tea on the brain" he said bending down to ciel."it's difficult to penetrate those small minds of yours so we must hin outside the box to make money,so we found a drug trade"he said smiling eerily."the pharmacy act of 1668 listed opium as a restricted substance,it is the queen's decree,and i will eliminate those drugs and the vermin who sell them"ciel said not taking his eyes off of vanel."this is why i hate all you english man,the queen this the queen that you act as if she's your own mother"at this point he had grabbed ciel's chin" you line your pocket while pretending you're better than the rest of us,but in the end where no different than each other,why can't we get along"vanel Pandora was zoning out she didn't see vanel finish his conversation with ciel and walk over to her until he was right in her face. Her eyes changed color talking on a fuchsia pink and the pupils turned into backed away when he saw her eyes change."well well we have a very unique woman here huh ciel."vanel said turning to started to feel dizzy since vanel had backed started to float in and out of consciousness for at least 30 minutes blacked out completely,the last thing she saw was sebastian enter the room.

Pandora woke up to see herself in a canopy looked around the was a plain room with white walls,wooden floors,a dresser and two doors one leading to a bathroom and one leading to a sat up to see herself in the clothes she had on before,then she remembered that her and ciel were kidnapped by that vanel guy from the billiards quickly got up and ran out the door only to be met by a warm hard chest,she fell down flat on her butt,she looked up to see sebastian looking down at her trying to help her up."i am terribly sorry my lady i thought you were still asleep"he said looking at me."it's fine where's my mother"she said."teaching ciel to be a proper lady"he said with a grin."why ciel is a boy"she said confused."oh well we have to try and see if the viscount druitt will be hosting a ball and we think he is behind in the murders of the prostitutes".he said without stuttering."of course take me to my mother if you will"she said only nodded while leading her to the they got there he opened the door to see ciel with about three books balanced perfectly while he was walking in a straight line trying to keep his back straight."how do women do this"he said while the books fell to the ground."well it takes a lot of practice and patience" Madam red said."i could help you ciel"pandora said grinning."fine but we need to be ready by 8 tonight" he said picking up the books.

Time Skip

S..Se..Sebastian! Ciel was braced against the wall while sebastian was putting ciel in a was dressed in a dress just like ciel but black and navy blue,and instead of a hat on her head her hair was in a curled high ponytail with a navy blue bow tied on was getting the dress ciel was going to wear all set.

Once ciel was dressed and laou and ranmou arrived they all set out to go to the viscounts once madam red set to asign every one there roles."now laou will be my young lover,ciel will be my niece visiting,sebastian will be ciels dance tutor,and pandoras fiance" "why do i have to be your niece"ciel said upset."because ive always wanted another daughter" she said cheerfully."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

* * *

Pandora woke up to see Ciel laying on her shoulder,she looked around to see they were in a cage and people were staring at them with masked looked to her side to see outside the cage was viscount Druitt with a mask shook Ciel gently to wake him up.

"welcome everyone,tonight we have two pretty girls,now one does have two different colored eyes but that just adds to her beauty"he said smiling."sebastian come"Ciel light went out leaving everyone in almost complete darkness.

the only thing Ciel and Pandora heard was grunting from people being knocked the lights came back on pandora saw sebastian prying the bars apart like picked up ciel and pandora before getting out of the carried them to the carriage before heading to the town house for the night.

He put down both the girls letting pandora turn in for the followed ciel into his room to get him ready for the he had put ciel to bed he heard the manor doors went to go greet madam red when he saw that it was only her and her butler grell wasn't with her oddly."good evening Madam red sorry that master ciel won't be joining you he has been put to bed since he was very tired"sebastian said with a grin.

"of course it's ok i think i'll turn in for the night" she said hurrying to her she got to the hallway where both her room and pandora's room was she opened her daughter's room to see her fast asleep with a book open on her chest. She walked over to the bed and closed the book putting it on the nightstand.

she tucked her in more before she walked away closing the door behind walked into her room looked around to see grell sitting in a chair waiting for her."it's done"he only nodded before he left the room.

* * *

Next Day

Ciel put the paper down angrily."jack the ripper strikes again"it said."i thought it was the viscount."Pandora said surprised."well i guess we lost our chance,come on ciel play a game of chess with me"madam red looked at her mother confused,how could she be so calm when a crazy person is on the loose still killing people.

her mind started to piece together bits and pieces of evidence of who jack the ripper knew who grell was because of catching him one day and having him to explain saw her leave the room excused himself following her to the garden.

she hid behind a big oak pulled her knees to her chest and started crying she had calmed down he sadness turned into woman had taken her into her home raised her and she was killing people.

Why would she kill red,her mother was a gentle soul she would never hurt raised her fist and punched the oak knuckles hit with a sickening crack.

More tears brimmed in her a few minutes she heard her name being called by her wiped her tears away and walked mother instantly worried over her.

"What happened to you,poor dear"she said looking over her pulled them away."i'm fine just fell"she said walking into the passed sebastian who was pushing a cart into ciel's eyed the forming bruises on her put her other hand over it making her way to her room.

When she got there she closed the door and went over to the window to see better in the examined her knuckles were already dark bruises forming on the tops.

She didn't even hit it that thought to herself.a knock sounded on the in she said to emerged from the doorway."my lady dinner is ready"sebastian went out closing the door behind him.

She went to her closet finding a navy blue dinner pulled it on over her then called for meyrin to help with the came in she helped put on the corset she did her hair,putting it in curls falling down her back.

Meyrin glanced down at pandora's knuckles and gasped."my lady what happened!"she rubbed her knuckles with her other hands."i'm fine just hit it by accident"she walked over to the shoes that were put by her bed.

Once she was ready she made her way down to the dining saw her mother and ciel talking waiting for both glanced at her presence."sorry i was late"she apologized."it's quite all right Pandora."ciel said.

Once they were seated sebastian brought out the food explaining what it he was done every began to ate slowly glancing at her mother every so saw her mother staring at her knuckles oddly.

"Mother are you ok"she asked mother looked up at her."yes of course my girl i'm fine".she knew her mother and she wasn't acting like herself."ok mother"she replied reluctantly.

Once dinner was done she excused herself to her then locked the door,getting her corset and dress off in record then put on pants and mens got out bindings she needed to bind her chest since she really didn't have a small chest.

Once those were tight she got on a button up shirt,and a page boy jacket,she then put her hair in a pony tucking it into a went over to her luggage and pulled a small dagger out and putt in her then opened the doors to her balcony,she climbed down the ivy growing on the walls,she landed on the ground with a soft then waited for a certain incompetent butler to run off into the night.

She had always been a fast child so keeping up with him was always she is following noticed that was completely oblivious to they came into to town she noticed he went into an quietly followed.

He broke into a house,she noticed that there was a small muffled scream that came from quickly went over to the door seeing that grell had slaughtered the stumbled back her hat falling off and her hair falling around her went to run but when she turned around she saw ciel and was dressed similar to her.

"P-pandora what are you doing here"ciel asked."i uh..um"she was then pulled over to them when grell emerged from the was covered in threw up and pandora almost did the same.

After a few minutes madam red emerged as well from the looked surprised when she saw me."pandora what are you doing here"she stuttered."i followed grell"she said and ciel were pushed out of the way as grell lunged at sebastian.

While those two fought,ciel was backed against the wall by madam red with a wanted to help but she didn't want to hurt her she was about to strike,pandora choked,there was a gust of wind and sebastian was right behind madam red red to kill her.

"Sebastian hold"ciel red dropped the dagger and started to break 's when pandora saw grell about to kill her new found speed she pushed her out of the way and was stabbed by the weird giant machine grell had.

The pain was unbearable like a million needle were being stuck in her didn't know how she was alive,she couldn't even passed out still alive.

Grell had disappeared,all three of them were trying to save could you save her"ciel asked."yes but i could but i would need her mother's consent."sebastian turned to madam red."yes anything to save her"she said historically."it may change her forever"he said."I DON'T CARE SAVE HER"she screamed.

He picked her up holding then pulled his glove off and bit his wrist letting his blood spill into her coughed but drank it picked her up turning to the others."there's no guarantee that she will live but this should help"he said.

They all headed to the carriage and got they got to the manor sebastian went to pandora's madam red and ciel followed."i'll dress her more comfortable"madam red said shooing them out of the dressed her in a long black nightgown that would be appropriate for her to wear in front of men.

Once she was done she called them waited for hours,until they saw changes.(think of the twilight change when bella was changing into a vampire lol i thought it was cool)her now dull black hair went back to its dark black vibrancy,her pale face,now filling out a little bit and putting in more color,her cold pale skin became warm and tan,she seemed to be breathing.

After a few seconds she opened her eyes,her eyes were a fuchsia demonic pink.

* * *

I wanted her transformation to be awesome and i like the transformation from twilight so i used that i also love her and sebastian together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Pandora opened her eyes slowly getting used to the senses were in overdrive,she could hear things going on outside,see things more clearer,she felt stronger,she was scared,what happened she thought to herself.

She looked over to see her mother,sebastian,and ciel by her bedside,"whats going on"she asked confused."what happened"she added.

"Sebastian will explain what's going on,for now you need to rest"ciel sat down in an arm chair beside her desk.

She made a face of disgust."i dont want to stay in bed ,i'm energetic"she said,out of bed stretching her limbs earning a satisfying crack in her back.

"It's normal for new demons to want to move around since there body needs to get accustomed to their growing powers"sebastian replied while getting a teacup from the tray handing it to pandora."here this will help"he said.

She grasped the cup gently looking at her mother."so you were working with a grim reaper"she said staring her down.

"Well um yes"madam red looked then collected the empty tea cups and left the room.

"Auntie lets leave her alone for awhile she needs some time,she had a big change"ciel said shooing her out of the room.

Once they were finally out of the room it hit was a demon...sebastian was a walked over to her balcony and opened the glass walked out and leaned over the put her head in her hands.

She didn't want to stay in the same house as a quickly thought of a plan on how to climbed down the vines that grew by her balcony,she then started didn't know where just she started to pick up speed she noticed that she was going inhumanly fast.

She stopped on a hill in a forest clearing,she saw the manor,it was tiny but she could started to she was a 20 year old girl dressed in only her black nightgown,who was recently turned into a damned DEMON!

With her super hearing she heard footsteps coming from the saw sebastian walking up to immediately went into danger body eyes turned a fuchsia pink and her now black nails got longer and sharpened into aura around her was dangerous.

"please Pandora calm down you'll only make this worse,you're pushing yourself to mature"he said calmly."how should i trust you you're a demon"she yelled backing away.

Every calm step sebastian would take she would take three nervous steps he reached her he calmly put out his hand to young master and your mother are worried."why should i care about HER she made you do this to me"she said wrenching her hand from his.

"It wasn't her fault,she wanted to save you"sebastian said taking her into his rubbed her back wanted her to calm down and the only way was for him to be close."please explain what happened"she said sobbing.

He let go of her a little bit."grell was going to stab your mother and you stepped in the would have died instantly but something kept you alive,your mother begged me to save you,so i fed you my blood to turn you."he said explaining.

"That's why i said to rest your body needs time to adjust."he looked down to see her eyes getting tired."she nodded before falling limp in his picked her up bridal used his speed to run back to the mansion.

When he came through the front door he was greeted by the were worrying over the girl as he walked up the stairs and into her room,he laid her in the bed.

She groaned but didn't wake came through the door."sebastian madam red has departed she said she had things to do and she knows that Pandora is mad at her."ciel said shifting on his feet.

"We mustn't tell either of the girls about you being demon mates"ciel quipped."of course young master"he said bowing.

* * *

Three Weeks Later…

Pandora was leaning on cart full of rose petals,while sebastian had them float into the church,ciel was quietly walking down the aisle with a red dress in watched as he laid it on slightly.

She snorted since she was turned she wasn't that caring young girl who she used to be,she was quiet and like was spending a lot of time with him always felt a pull towards him.

Once the ceremony was done they walked out into the thought back to how this had happened.

* * *

 _One Week ago_

 _Grell was mad that he didn't get to kill madam,he went to the human world and followed the brat quietly,to not alert the demon following him,until he sensed another demon next to saw pandora next to jaw dropped,how was she alive,he thought she was dead._

 _Then he saw it she was a newborn,bassy turned her to keep her needed to be careful of her then,newborns were very aware when first created._

 _They would attack any threat that came near and there senses were would die down in a few days after tiptoed after he saw madam red part from their group to explore the phantomhive gardens he followed her._

 _She was smelling a white rose when he came up behind her stabbing her in the white roses stained pulled out the scythe with a 's when he was tackled to the ground by blue blur._

 _He looked up to see a furious pandora,her eyes were a pink cat like was snarling,her fangs were long and sharpened,her claws were out,her aura was dark and angry red._

 _Grell shook with fear,he pushed her off the best he could before creating a portal and jumping through to the shinigami didn't expect her to jump through with him._

 _She chased him through the offices with other shinigami trying to catch leaped over a desk trying to catch when she was caught by strong arms._

 _She turned to snap and bite whoever was holding her until she saw struggled to get out of his other shinigami were running over scythes and a man walked over._

" _Why are you here vermin"the man growled lowly."my apologies you see one of your reapers attacked her mother and killed her,and she has a bit of a temper."he said tightening his grip when she went to bite him._

" _More than a temper"grell growled even jumped back when she lunged only to be pulled back by sebastian."i suggest you keep her on a leash"the man said."as should you"sebastian said walking away._

 _Once they were back out of the realm he let her growled at him loudly as she walked had a big temper,young master had said that when she was younger she had issues but i guess they were resurfacing again._

 _Ciel came running over seeing the damage of madam red."who did this"he asked horrified."it was grell"sebastian said holding Pandora._

* * *

Pandora sighed to herself when she saw the undertaker talking with curious little kids looking at the walked over next to undertaker."hello undertaker"she said by his turned to her."why hello miss Phantomhive"he said giggled back holding her hand by her mouth to muffle the giggle.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The kids looked up at her in knew about new heiress to Madam Red's was dressed in a beautiful black dress,black lace surrounded her in a mourners embrace.a hat with a veil of black lace shielded her from the world's had a black parasol opened sheltering her from the sun.

"Well hello there..well what do i call you know that you're the head of the Dalles household?"he asked giggling as always."my name is Pandora Maria Dalles i am the head of the house mothers death will be avenged"she said giving herself a dark children watched as her confidence grew.

She bid undertaker a goodbye promising to see him walked away heading for sebastian who was walking towards the she reached them she went next to ciel."let's head back to the town house for tea"ciel said.

They made their way back to the town house before they went inside pandora said she would be down soon she needed to take care of some she knew she wasn't followed she went to her room.

She went over to her on top of it was a present from her had given it to her when pandora found out the truth about grell and had never opened it,having been to cross with her mother to want to open it.

She took a deep breath before she slowly opened the carved wood box with her name on she found surprised was a ring sitting on a small was a rose gold band with ruby inlays and an onyx stone in the put it on her middle was a perfect fit.

Next to it was a sealed letter with the dalles family opened it felt her eyes well up with tears as she saw the beautifully written letter.

 _My Dearest Pandora,_

 _If you're reading this you have found out that i have been using grell the death god to kill those reached women.i know that you are cross with me and that you would never want to talk to me i need you to you woke up from when grell had hurt you,i heard sebastian and ciel are connected to sebastian,by being a demon,you are his demon mate._

 _When he fed you his blood to save you it accidentally made you weren't going to tell you but you deserve to is still time for you to be saved from things got bad i talked to grell,there is a way to save you,you can't become human again but you can become a death god,you can be saved,as long as you don't devour a you haven't already you can drink the blood of a shinigami and slowly change into one._

 _If you do the elders of the shinigami will come to you and decide if can be saved,i know that they will,you are strong and you would make a great never devour a soul.i will always love you and be with you_

 _~ Mother_

Tears were pouring out of her eyes as she closed the letter and hid it in her then noticed a blade it was small enough to fit between her picked it up looking at she was done putting it "away" she slipped on her mother's ring.

She checked her face to make sure her eyes weren't she was sure no one would notice she gracefully went to ciel's office,she rapped her knuckles on the wood three she heard a faint come in she opened the door.

She took a seat in a cozy arm chair by the looked up at her with a sad look in his eyes."are you alright"he sighed before turning her head to the was getting dark out. The sun slowly setting over the horizon."i'm fine ciel just upset"she said putting her hands in her lap.

After a few minutes sebastian came in with a trolley of gave her a cup and ciel one before he left to attend to other was very silent for a few minutes before pandora spoke up."my mother left a letter"pandora said trying to control herself."oh really what did it say"ciel said being cocky."you know i don't want this"she said gesturing to being a demon.

"I know but it was the only way to save you"ciel said his eyes softening."my mother said i could save myself from this life"she said 's eyes widened."how please tell me if there any way to make sure you not like this"ciel said."my mother said as long as i don't devour any souls and that i drink the blood of a grim reaper i would be tested and if i passed i would be put as a divine being,i wouldn't be human but it's better that eternal damnation"she said quickly.

"Pandora that's impossible"he said."my mother wouldn't have said anything if it was impossible!"she said raising her was a loud knock on the door."come in"ciel said appeared before them."miss pandora it is possible to save you,there was only one case a demon turned into a reaper even then he went crazy from it"sebastian looked angry."it's worth a shot"she said.

"You mother forgot to add one important detail"he said smirking."what did she forget."ciel asked."she needs to keep a steady diet of the reaper blood and even then no reaper would do that"sebastian explained."what about grell he seems like a good target since he would do anything for you"ciel said suggesting the flamboyant reaper."even though i despise grell it's a good start"Pandora said agreeing.

Sebastian sighed before also had made a they saw grell next time they would ask him,therefour letting grell be close to sebastian for a would go along with their regular duties,but with a slight change,pandora would be staying around ciel just incase grell would be anywhere.

* * *

 **Three days later**

Pandora was sitting in the carriage reading a was looking into the bear was driving the them was another carriage with the servants merrily singing about going on holiday.

Once they started to get into town the servants started look was a man training his dog."i'd like him to pet me,yes i would"meyrin said blushing."he warps it with rewards and punishments, and forces obedience. A fine sight, but the dog is not blameless it fawns over human and welcomes the chain around its it's quite hard to understand."sebastian said putting his opinion in."if you have something to say,just say it"ciel quipped.

"Thank you my lord.i love cats,but i am not fond of dogs"he said."or rather...to be frank i hate them"he said turning around giving a closed eyes very seriously barked like a dog."woof" just to irritate tried to giggle quietly but was thought back to what got them in this job in the first place.

 _Ciel was sifting through his mail when he found a letter sealed with the royal opened it to see that there was letter from the said that there was illegal dog fighting in a small town called houndsworth._

 _He called for pandora and sebastian."sebastian do you know what bear baiting is"ciel asked."the world seems entertaining and quite attractive to me,but i'm afraid not"sebastian said."_ _ **Bear-baiting**_ _is a blood sport involving the worrying or tormenting baiting of bears.. It may involve pitting a bear against another animal"he explained."sounds much like humans"sebastian put in."it was banned by the cruelty to animals act of 1835"ciel explained._

" _That horrible"pandora said covering her mouth with her hand."it seems they have found a way around it,instead of bears it was queen wants it to be are traveling to a small village called houndsworth where it is still happening._

 _And the queen wants to build a resort there because of the hot springs there."when do we head out"sebastian asked."now"ciel said_

Once they were at the castle they were greeted by a maid."the earl phantomhive i presume"she said looking at gave a quick yes."welcome to the barrymore master awaits your arrival"she said giving a slight bow.

While the servants were fawning over the maid,pandora and ciel were helped out of the carriage and made their way through the castle with the maid showing them the way.

Once they were at lord barrymore's office the maid opened the they were inside they were met with a very scary looking part of the was was covered with mounted animal turned their heads when they heard a screech.

They saw a man whipping the maid."who the devil is this chihuahua,i told you to receive the queen's messenger"he ciel and sebastian sweat dropped."chihuahua…?"sebastian said."can't you even do a simple thing like that angela"he said as he continued to whip her."sebastian"ciel he could act pandora had grabbed lord barrymore's wrist.

lord barrymore looked over his shoulder in disbelief as a small girl like her could hold him."what are you doing you filthy huskey, trying to bite my head off, let go"he tried to pull out of her grip but couldn' ciel and sebastian looked in shock as she had acted faster than sebastian.

"It sounds as if you got my letter i'm ciel phantomhive"ciel said sitting in a pandora knew he was distracted she let go walking over to ciel."so you mean to tell me a little toy poodle like you is her majesty's messenger"he said rubbing his wrist."you disapprove of small breeds lord henry"ciel said cockily.

Lord henry led them to a table where they could sitting across from lord henry and pandora sitting next to henry was surprised when he knew that the woman who stopped him was of noble noticed as angela was serving tea her hands were shaking and watched as sebastian offered to serve the tea.

A brush of jealousy was put in her pushed away as she remembered what her mom henry threw the paper down crossing his arms."it's not worth discussing,no matter the terms i can't sell this place"he said."let me hear your reason"ciel asked."the curse"he said darkly."curse?"ciel asked.

"The village has lived alongside dogs since ancient times,those who interfere with it are cursed,by a fearsome scourge...even her majesty cannot change that!he said standing up slamming his palms on the wood of the table."great calamity befalls anyone who goes against the barrymore family"he said yelling."oh interesting ciel smirked."what!?"lord henry said."let's have a nice,close look at this "calamity".he henry looked angry.

* * *

Ciel was getting ready for bed,sebastian was putting his clothes had gone to bed a few minutes before tired from the was a knock on the door."come in"sebastian came through mawkishly."i apologize for the lateness of this hour"she said."my young master is about to retire"he said looking at her.

"I have a request,please leave this village you musnt be here."she said sheepishly."why not"he asked not looking up from his then a loud howling was heard from then the pattering of footsteps was door was slammed open and in came pandora in nothing but a long night ran into sebastian's arms.

Sebastian knew that she would come to him if she was was hated dogs because he remembered ciel saying that she was attacked by a wolf when she was howled again making her shake even more whimpering."oh no the demon hound is here"angela said shaking."demon hound?"ciel 's when a dog head from the shadow of the curtain ran over and opened it only to see nothing but a green dog shadow running away.

"Young master look"sebastian said green dog was making its way down to the green made their way outside to was wearing sebastian's tailcoat.

The servants came out angela explained about the demon hound meyrin noticed that pandora was nose began to bleed.

That's when a group of villagers came over to the servants and masters."angela please tell lord barrymore that the demon hound has come"one villager gasped."who has been punished."she said worried.

They made their way down to the scene. The man was bitten and was sticking by sebastian's side pulling the coat closer to was bent down examining the body."that's awful"a villager looked at the man's wrist."i see"ciel said putting it down."don't touch!" a voice yelled was lord barrymore."so james was the bad dog"he said." he broke the five-dog rule and kept a sixth dog."a villager lord looked down."i see so this was inevitable"he said quietly.

"How can you say that"bard yelled."this village has laws that i have decreed those who defy them are punished by the demon hound that protects the barrymores."lord henry 's when the villagers started to chant an ery saying. It made ciel when they started to walk barrymore said something but pandora wasn't listening she was to paranoid of the howls.

Once they knew for sure that the demon hound was gone they made their way back to ciel was put to bed sebastian led pandora to her she knew that she was safe she started to settle down into she was asleep sebastian came back in the brushed a few strands of hair out of her face."i wont let you become a reaper,you will be mine"he mumbled before walking out of the room.

* * *

The next day pandora woke up to angela shaking her gently."mistress it's time to wake up,master ciel wants you to come to the lake with him."she got out a blue day dress that didn't need a she was dressed angela put pandora's long black hair into a high ponytail and added a bluebell into the ponytail to make it look beautiful.

"Mistress pandora i want to give you something"angela said."really what is it"she said angela pulled a choker out of her pocket placing it around pandora's neck,its chain was of velvet fabric with a clasp in the pendant was a dark blue stone with a rose gold hung at the base of her throat.

"It's beautiful angela why would you give it to me"she asked confused."i thought it would look prettier on you,i guess i was right"angela said blushed and hugged her before going out the see ciel.

Sebastian helped pandora and ciel into the carriage and was off the the servants were not too far got there in about 10 sat on the chair setup by was sitting on the dock wadding her feet in the water reading a looked over at her before turning to his own book.

Pandora was reading her book when she saw a fish was swimming by her then got up and walked over to ciel putting her shoes back when they heard was coming from a rock place where people were gathered around a stone wall with a dog tied to a chain.

They ran over seeing the ran over knocking the other dogs ran over to the wounded dog and the others followed."they got in the way"a villager whispered."they interrupted our holy punishment""there more bad dogs"all of the villagers mumbled.

That's when they were chained to the walls and posts."master,i beg you please forgive these people"angela said pleadingly."true this pomeranian is the queen's messenger,depending on what he says perhaps i'll let him out of this village and advise her majesty to never touch it again."lord henry yelled."you'd go that far to protect your tiny kingdom."ciel taunted."you're the very definition of obsession.""then learn for yourself what happens when bad dogs defy me"lord henry implied."sick him!"he yelled throwing out his hand.

That when a flash of black came into view knocking the dogs back."your late"ciel said annoyed."my apologies,my lord."he said fixing his glove."you dare interfere Garm?what are you waiting for kill that one too"lord barrymore yelled out.

"Ah what noisy course growls,this is why i hate dogs"he said making his eyes flash a fuschia of the dogs sat down heads between their paws wagging their tails slightly."wh-what happened"lord henry stuttered."this farce ends here,lord barrymore! People of the village,listen to me,there is no demon hound"ciel yelled."there's only that pathetic old man obsessed with power"he added."wh-what you you base that on"he said nervously.

"this,"sebastian said bending down by a dead had a dog skull in its mouth."i found this in the basement of your manor,ive already confirmed that the teeth marks on james match these."he said."behold"he pointed to a picture of a dog's head."this is the demon hounds true form"he added."hi shadow is nothing but a projection,it's just a transparent trick,the glowing is phosphor,he merely sprinkled it on a normal dog"sebastian explained.

"The demon dog is an illusion produced by a single person and that person is you lord barrymore."ciel said."nonsense where your proof"he walked over to james's dog retrieving a cloth from its mouth."give it to me,your job is done:he said to got back up turning to the crowd."it's fine cloth, _this_ is the reason he hung on to it to the last"he held it out."t-thats"lord barrymore stuttered."yes,a scrap of your trousers,from when he bit your leg, trying to protect james".lord barrymore looked scared.

He turned to run but was blocked by the surrounded him, accusing him."give it up your finished"ciel immediately hauled him went over to ciel and untied then went to pandora. He saw her wrist wer bleeding from the eyes narrowed for a then relaxed seeing her powers healing the wounds.

They all turned as finny hugged the dead dog that protected his master."this is why i hate dogs"sebastian said so only ciel and pandora could hear.

* * *

ciel and sebastian were in ciel's room,ciel was by the window looking out, sebastian was preparing ciel's bed."case closed eh,let's leave this village when the rain lets up"he said not turning."yes my lord"sebastian said.

Pandora was getting ready for bed,she took off her necklace and walked over to the window looking out at the hated rain she always thought it brought sighed before crawling into bed getting under the snuggled into the then tilted her head and blew out the candles leaving her in she fell asleep she heard a brief goodnight come from sounded like sebastian.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

There was storm that and thunder clashing and lighting up the up the restless girl asleep in was having a nightmare and was tossing and got up and sat by the balcony window looking out into the was about sighed to herself pushing her hair away from her face.

She thought back to those last couple months with her cousin and his demon saw her reflection in the eyes had turned a fuschia pink testing eyes went back to their regular color not wanting anyone to thought about what her mother had always told her when she would climb into her bed when she thought there was something in her would always have these few words.

Madam red would say "you musnt be afraid of the dark".pandora would always repeat back "im not,im afraid of the people in the dark.".she would always stay with her till she fell asleep then she would carry the small girl to her room.

Pandora turned when she saw sebastian enter the room walking near her."i see you're getting restless"he said sitting on the bed."what does that mean"she asked coldly."demons don't sleep and new demons still like to sleep but as they grow it tends to wear off"he said helping her up."great"she said sitting next to him.

"You know when i was little growing up with my mother,i would always say that some day i would love to find my real mother but now i know who my mother is"she said smiling slightly."what do you mean by that"he asked tilting his head."i was adopted when i was young"she said fiddling with a stray piece of string on her nightgown.

"Ah i see then"he got up going out the door bidding her good he was out of earshot a figure in red came through the balcony opening the 's eyes flashed red getting into attack mode."oh it is true,madam red baby girl is a demon"grell said dramatically."what are you doing here"she asked looking at him.

"I'm here about turning you into a shinigami"he said in a tone."wait how did you know"she asked confused."your mother asked me to before things when haywire"he said coming closer."so you will help me"she asked pleadingly."yes but we need to make sure bassy and the brat don't know that we're already doing it because sebastian may stop you since you know"he said gesturing about her and sebastian."i dont want to be his you can have him"she said disgusted.

"Here"grell said handing her a big red glass opened it smelling it,she pulled back her coppery smell hung in the air."everyday around 8 go somewhere the demon isn't and i'll give you the blood so we can do this"he said walking out the jumped off the balcony and disappeared.

she took another whiff of the blood before tilting her head back and downing the whole she was done her whole body felt like it was looked in the standing mirror seeing her were switching from the shinigami greenish yellow to the demon stopped after a few minutes leaving her with my sapphire blue sighed before putting the bottle in her luggage hiding it.

She crawled into bed letting sleep take her into the land of a few minutes later she heard screaming coming from outside in the grabbed her robe and made a mad dash out to see what was going she ran out the door she ran head first into was with ciel and the ran to the dungeon to where they had put lord barrymore.

There was blood everywhere,a giant hole was put in the was looking like something had broke was the first one to speak."h-hey, he's…".just then the rest caught up seeing the damage."lord barrymore"angela said shocked.

There was a banging on the door.a villager had barged in and fell on his -the great demon hound"he said out of breath."demon hound!"everyone said in villager led them to the rock wall where the dog baiting had been a couple hours were on their knees praying in the were chanting the same chant from before making shiver go down pandora's spine.

Sebastian saw her shivering a bit so her shrugged off his tailcoat putting it on the shivering nodded her thanks before turning her attention to what was going barrymore's body was sitting up against the left arm was servants walked over to the lord's body examining gasped before fainting."angela"finney ran over picking her .

Time skip

They had gotten back to the house letting angela get some had changed out of the wet clothes getting into a sapphire blue dress since there was no point in staying in a were currently sitting at the table discussing the matter of lord barrymore's had to tease the young lord with remarks."it's a shame,young master, after you already declared that the case was closed"he said smugly.

"Shut up"ciel turned to the servants."where is angela"he asked."i put her to bed for she seems very tired yes"meyrin said."it's to painful to watch"bard added."this village was completely isolated from the rest of society out of fear of the demon hounds curse"ciel said thinking."i thought that we established that the hound was faked by lord henry so that he could rule now lord henry has…"ciel said trailing off."are you sure those bite wounds really weren't from the demon the villagers say"bard asked holding his hat.

"Maybe he's mad at being blamed for lord henry's bad deeds."mayrin put in."well,i think we can say for sure that no human did this,at least"sebastian said."what's that supposed to mean"bard and sebastian brushed it off dismissing the servants for the turned to pandora seeing as she was quiet the whole time.

He turned to see her asleep on the chair she was sitting on, head in her hands and head bowed."sebastian take her to bed then come get me ready" he said ordering answered with a yes my lord before seeing to the task.

He brought up pandora in his arms letting meyrin dress her for the sake of modesty and put her in brushed a few stray hairs from her felt the connection between them fade a bit like it was slowly being brushed it off,thinking it was just her and her independance kicking in.

He closed the door behind him heading for the young master found him sitting on the began to dress the young lord into his night looked puzzled as he was being dressed."what the matter"sebastian asked."the way you phrased it earlier"no human did this",that red headed reaper had better not show up again"he said remembering looked up.

"I am quite impressed at the sharpness of your learning curve,don't worry mey-rin's idea was not wholly incorrect"he said walking over to the his clothes away."it was lord henry's hound after,i imagine there isn't anyone else who would fall victim to it." he added."that doesn't mean i can just leave it alone"ciel quipped."is that your beautiful loyalty to the queen sebastian asked."no,that's not all your normally a dull man,but when a dog enters the picture you become rather fascinating."ciel added snarkily."You have learned"sebastian said chuckling.

Next morning

Mey-rin woke up pandora smiling brightly."wake up miss it's a beautiful day,yes it is"she said opening the curtains."thank you mey-rin"she said stretching."master wants you to meet him in the dining room for breakfast"mey-rin said handing her a was a light grey dress with ruffles on the put on her ring and choker angela gave her.

Mey-rin put her hair into a braided bun and left fringe out framing her smiled when it was -rin followed pandora as she walked down the hall to opened the doors sitting down at the started to explain what there was for breakfast as always."todays tea features pudding made with local black berries"he said putting the plates down."you certainly carefree"ciel put in."there is no need to rush"he said -rin came bolting in from outside."sebastian!"she yelled running over."what is it, you're making a fuss?"he said annoyed.

"We can't find angela anywhere"finny said running in after this pandora perked up."she said there were some medicine herbs by the fen she was going to pick them"bard said speaking up."she went to the fen by herself"finny said."when there might be a demon hound lurking out there"mey-rin said angered."oh hell"bard said in realization."why would she picking herbs at a time like this"finny said thinking."oh,well it looked like she was worried about how pale you were"bard perked up."she did it for me.."that's when finny ran out after angela with bard following."let's go sebastian"bard said turning to sebastian made no move to go bard yelled."what's wrong with you?! Are you a red blooded man or what?!, nevermind"he said turning to meyrin."let's go meyrin"he said to her."yes sir"she yelled back."where's old tanaka"he asked looking around.

That when he saw him a safari gear with a riffle already to sighed before getting up and following before she went out the door she spoke up."i'll follow them to make sure they don't get into to much trouble"she said following the running everyone left ciel turned to sebastian mischievously."well?what color is your blood"he asked smirking."Looks like we've developed the need to rush" he said taking a sip from his tea."put on a first rate show for me, sebastian"he said looking at him."yes my lord"

Time skip

As the servants called angela's name pandora was following behind servants had tried to make her go back to the castle where it was safe but she refused making sure that they were alright 's when they heard meyrin ran over seeing that there was a mounds of dirt with limbs sticking out of the ground."w-what are those"bard said."there limbs bard"pandora said voicing her answer.

That's when they noticed a particularly fresh hand sticking out with a ring on its middle finger."say,isn't that ring…"finny said trailing when everyone said."lord henry".just then a loud howl echoed through the instantly ran to the nearest rock with the others not liking the noise one bit.

That's when they saw a pale man he had long white hair and red eyes and he was...naked,pandora and meyrin blushed at the could sense the demonic nature coming off of him in waves."who's that"meyrin when he walked over to the mound of dirt with lord barrymore's arm sniffed it before placing it somewhere else and sniffing it again."that arm.. It wasn't the demon hound who killed lord henry after all,so it was a human"he said peeking out from the rock.

That when bard,finny and pandora noticed meyrin staring at the mans lower body."what a thrilling lower body"she said trying to stop a nosebleed."has he some sort of grudge against lord henry"bard asked himself."could angela have asked him to do it"meyrin looked confused what did this have to do with angela."huh why would angela do that"pandora asked."he's right angela would never do that"finny said.

"Shh finny he will notice if he hears us"every one 's when he turned having heard 's when a thundering noise came from a cloud of dust approaching them."what are you guys doing dressed like that"bard asked."we are going under the waterfall to ease the demon hounds wrath"one villager 's when finny turned around remembering the man that was found no one was gone having scowled before running after and the others followed suit in chasing after him.

After a few minutes of running they came across a ruined heard a wolf's howls echoing in the 's when out of the fog a giant white dog stood before them,the hair on its back raised much like a cat. Its teeth bared and fire in its mouth.

Pandora knew it was the same hound as the man from before sensing the same demonic presences."hey is that.."bard said,"it's the demon hound"they 's opened or jaws went after them 's when finny noticed a piece of angela's dress was on his thought he had killed her.

Finny charged at the beast using his strength he tried to pull him dog shook him off like a rag had taken tanaka gun going to fire but all that came out was the dog was about to hit finny with his giant paws pandora her demonic speed she got to him in time holding the paw up."damn dog,though you are a bit heavy i think it's time you go she said throwing her hand dog went flying sending his body to the ground with a thud.

That's when they saw the young master and sebastian approach both had a shocked look on their 's when sebastian approached pandora letting her go to ciel."hurry up we don't have time"ciel said to stood with ciel as sebastian decided to have a little fun.

Ciel lowered his voice so only she could hear."for such a young demon you have a lot of strength"he thought back to the night before when grell gave her the i was turning into a shinigami faster than thought to would have to asked grell later.

As sebastian came up from the hot spring holding the man he smirked."if i couldn't find a hot spring or to what kind of butler would i be"he said coming 's when the demon hound started to like sebastian's cheek earning meyrin another 's when angela ran over yelling someone's name."pluto"she said going over to the dog ran over to the maid cuddling her.

After a few minutes everyone settled down angela sat on the ground letting pultom lay on her lap."i found him last month,i love dogs,and he was so adorable,i just had to feed him"she explained."adorable"meyrin and finny said at the same time."he has a bad habit of turning human when excited,but.."she said."don't brush it off as a bad habit"bard yelled.

Pandora giggled at bart's antics."and so you kept him without telling anyone"sebastian asked."yes lord henry was using the legend of the demon hound,but in truth he feared the hound more than anything"she explained."what i thought might happen to him if my lord ever found him,i see i was to indulgent,i never thought the little fellow would ever hurt lord henry."she said looking at him."please would you be kind enough to keep him at your estate,my lord."she 's eyes widened,pandora smirked getting a kick out of it."k-keep him at the estate"bard stuttered."at sebastian's side,perhaps even pluto could become a good,faithful dog"she asked.

"No,you see, i am merely one hell of a butler not one hell of a dog trainer"sebastian snickered behind him."why not"ciel said."you mean that young master"sebastian said glaring at him."yes it sound amusing….in several ways"he said smirking.a

cloud of dust and the rumbling of the ground caused them to turned around.

The villagers were in a crowd by them."the great demon hound curse is lifted"they all yelled."what's this all about"ciel asked confused."my lord there is a legend in this village that when the sins of our ancestors against dogs are fully atoned for,the land will weep tears of forgiveness."she explained.

"This village has had this hot spring all along though"sebastian said."well no matter we've accomplished our goal"ciel said."shouldn't you declare now that line you so clumsily slipped earlier?"he asked smugly."you do it"he said annoyed."case closed!"pandora yelled getting between them and startling ciel and even sebastian.

Time skip

Pandora was lazily walking through the field of flowers coming across the stream by the sat by the river bank lazily putting her hand in the heard a noise behind turned to see grell with another bottle of blood."good evening grell"she said smiling."it's good to see that your body is taking the change so well"he said handing her the bottle.

"I have to ask you,sebastian said that baby demons don't have nearly enough strength than older demons but earlier today i had held a hell hounds paw without effort ad if i was an older demon"she said looking at her hand."well when shinigami are young they have instant strength because they need to protect themselves from demons on jobs,and since you're drinking my blood there should be some effects."he said stretching out."well i've got to go william will yell at me if i'm late"he said disappearing

She picked up the bottle and drank it,wiping away any stray blood from her got the familiar buzz making her feel looked into the stream to see her eyes doing that switching thing they threw the bottle across the river bank and it shattered on the other side making sure it looked like another glass bottle.

She sat there for a little while longer before she was called inside by followed her through the corridors and to her room where she dressed into her nightgown and slipped into the duvet and fell asleep.

With ciel and sebastian

Sebastian was dressing ciel for bed when ciel spoke up."we will leave tomorrow"he said clearly fed up with this place."i will prepare the carriage in the morning."he said feeding the fire with more wood."say don't you think that pandora was a little to odd today"ciel asked."i see you're getting sharper each day"he said turning to him."it seems that she's progressing faster than we thought"he said."what do you mean by that"ciel asked curious."it means that she's getting stronger"he said walking out the door.

Time skip

In the morning the carriages were prepared by sebastian quickly and they were ready to set off to the were gathered by the carriages with angela saying good had gently put a spiked collar on his his head lightly."don't forget me,pluto"she said cooing at him."pluto if you're going to go into town put some damn clothes on"bard yelled."don't just let it swing in the breeze"he said his cigarette falling out of his mother, angela"finny called.

She turned to face him and smiled brightly."let's meet again finny"she said kissing his face had turned red like a laughed quietly at him."well then,we shall be off"sebastian said looking at angela."i'll certainly come to visit one day"she said smiling."i wish i could refuse"he said."what"she said crestfallen."not many people could tame a demon hound,you seem to have a talent of wrapping lesser beings around your fingers"he said glaring."let's go sebastian"ciel the barrymore castle was getting smaller Angela glared at them."one day certainly"she said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The servants were lined up,nervous from ciel's staring had taken a seat in the velvet arm chair sebastian had put in the study earlier this morning."s-so,what did you want to speak to us about"meyrin asked shaking."i have a job i want you to do"he said looking at looked star struck when he said the word cheered and held each other."when he called us here i was sure he would fire us,yes"meyrin said.

Ciel put down a camera on the desk."this is a camera said to have been in the famous talbot collection,it's got a story to it it was missing for some time,but i heard it was coming up at auction and went to great pains to get it"he explained."talbot the servants said was watching the scene loved to follow the talbot collection such odd got up walking by the dress flowing as she walked over to the servants.

"William henry fox talbot,he was an english scientist and one of the inventors of photographic were queer rumors about the last camera he has it that when you photograph someone with this camera,whomever he thinks of so fondly will appear in the picture...perhaps"pandora looked surprised she knew but brushed it off.

"Whomever he thinks of most fondly"meyrin swooned."such a clever camera exists"bard said amazed."shall we take a test shot"ciel said admiring the camera."dont move,exposer sakes ten seconds"he said getting under the fabric."w-what exposure"meyrin asked hesitantly."to put it plainly it's copying an image of finny"pandora said.

Finni got in front of the camera standing like a toy seemed to be holding his giggled at his antics."if you don't stay still for ten seconds, the image will blur and we won't get a good picture"pandora said scolding seemed to be shaking slightly from lack of air.

"8, 9, 10...done"he said capping the took in a breath of air breathing heavily from the lack of air."it would have been alright to breath"pandora took the camera and led them to a dark room that sebastian and pandora had set up last insisted that he would do it but she wanted to help.

They put the film in the solution making an image in the image was fiiny but flying by his shoulder was a bird."wow it's my little birdie"finny yelled amazed."you have a bird"pandora asked."i gave it food everyday and one day it started eating out of my hand,i was so happy i gave it a gentle pat,and…"he had took the head off a statue trying to pet brimming in his eyes.

"It stopped moving.."he said continuing to pet the were back in the office discussing things."y-you mean.."meyrin said trailing off."ah,i only loved ones that the camera will show are other worldly beings… in other words, the dead."she said explain"can we take a picture of you"bard asked pandora.

"I don't see why not"pandora set up the camera once told her to stay still and took the went back to the dark room putting the page in the was a picture of her smiling,next to her was a woman,she was taller than the short had long blonde hair and green eyes,she had a warm smile."who is that"ciel asked."i don't know"she said confused.

"Didn't you say only loved ones can appear in the pictures"finny asked."that's what i thought but i have never met this woman in my life but she seems vaguely familiar"pandora said racking her brain for answers."i know this woman"ciel said eyes wide."she was one of the victims of the jack the ripper case"he said looking intently at the picture."so you mean to tell me my adoptive mother and a grim reaper killed my real birthmother"pandora said backing away from the picture.

"Let's go back to the study"he servants following him and pandora lagging sat in the chair again but kept was thinking and trying to remember,who that woman was."take a picture of sebastian with this camera,but don't let him notice"he said putting a hand on it."so you mean like a candid photo"bard asked."yes"he agreed.

"Who does sebastian think of so fondly"meyrin asked."i might want to see that"finny said."he always griping about my artistic cookin,he's as human as us he must have a weakness or two"bard smirked knowing full well the truth."i trust you can do it"ciel asked."yes,my lord!"they 's when they started to cheer."i've always wanted to do that"bard said excitedly."this will be worth seeing"ciel smirked.

He told bard to bring in the doll house,three soldiers and a black he set them down he looked at him oddly before setting out with the others to fill this sat next to hi watching him set up all the soldiers surrounding the black sighed and realized his motives.

That's when finny came into the room."pandora would you help us he asked."sure i'm bored any way"she said walking over and following made there was to the library and hid behind a giggled when they weren't able to take the photo.

They moved on to ran a table into the current room he was cleaning,sebastian suspected that much and dodged the went right through the that plan failed they moved on the other had taken a break and sat with ciel in his office when he rung for sebastian because he wanted sweets."you know he won't give it to you it'll spoil your dinner"she said smiling.

When sebastian walked in she felt something felt pulled to him,she wanted to know why."do you require something,my lord."he asked coming over to his desk"it came undone"ciel said looking out the noticed that his tie was giggled before going back to her book.

Pandora looked out the window to see the servants trying to take a wanted to laugh but she didn't want to blow their cover any more than they already snapped his head towards the window making the servants opened the window looking out into the beautiful day."let's let the room air out for a bit"sebastian said turning towards the both of them.

She walked out of the room leaving sebastian and ciel walked out into a hallways hearing she saw a stray cat sitting by bard and the picked it up casually stroking it fur."why is it so hard to take one measly picture"bard asked.

That's when sebastian walked through a set of double doors."i have a job for you"sebastian all looked at him."that"he said looking out the was looking in,he was in his wolf tail was wagging."the dog,what about him"bard asked."we will be receiving a guest this afternoon,please transfer that thing out of sight before he gets here"sebastian said with disgust."where would that be"pandora asked."i'll leave that up to them":he said walking away.

"Hey we've got plenty to do ourselves you know"bard yelled back at him."you can do it between your other tasks,please take care of it before our guest arrives."sebastian said giving a closed eyed smile.

Time skip

The servants made their way outside going to take care of had sat down by a tree with her book,watching the fun."come here,plu-plu!"finny was currently trying to use his strength to pull pluto away from the poor dog was literally digging his paws in the ground not wanting to used his strength to throw him high over his head and make the dog land on his dog got mad making fire come out of his mouth singeing finny and snapping the leash."so plu-plu can breath fire"meyrin said."that's a demon hound for you"bard said.

"Wait we don't have time for this"bard watched and the puffy haired finny got up brushing away any dirt of grass from her dress and cupped her mouth with her hands."PLU-PLU"she dog turned around and bolted for the small girl.

He sat at her feet wagging his servants looked in shock."let's go"bard said running into the manor with the others on his sighed before throwing her hand out."pluto go"she said pointing to the garden where he wouldn't be only yawned and curled up on the stone looked at him before sighing in frustration."is the only one you'll listen to sebastian"she asked.

"You know since you are mine he would listen to you if you used your powers"he said startling her."how did you know,that i know"the letter"he said simply."of course"she said."those three"he said looking at pluto."perhaps it would be better if they were eaten by the dog"he said putting a hand to his temple.

A loud meow pulled him from his pandora arms was a black saw her admiring the cat fondly."well now"he said coming over to giggled before handing him the cat that was obviously sat down resting his back on the sat next to were fawning over the cats."ah cats are lovely"he said to no giggled as he started to play with her paws and fur.

One of her loud meow woke pluto lifted his big head and looked at turned into his human form running over to sebastian,jealous of the cat jumped and ran into pandora's arms."why must i always be interrupted like this"he asked."Well maybe its because you deserve kit she said walking away.

She was walking into the manor when she was ambushed by the were saying things like we're took her into her room and gave her an outfit."please help us with the plan we need you to do it"she asked."will it be fun"she asked."we will make him blush,yes"meyrin said.

Pandora put on the costume,it was a black dress that came to her knees,under it were black shorts because the dress had a gap in the back for her fake tail they gave put her hair in a curled 's when they put a fake kat tail and ears on her and put a fluffy collar around her neck.,they put black gloves that came to her elbows on.

When she came out bard and finny were say how pretty she blushed lightly before walking into ciel's office."what are you wearing"ciel asked."the servants thought it was a good idea but i don't like it so i'm going to change she said walking to her she got to her room she put on a red dress with a heart shaped neckline,the black heeled boots her knee kept the kept the black gloves but put her choker that angela gave her back on.

On her way to the library she saw sebastian leading a man was distracted from looked over to see ranmou opening her legs and putting on a "show".she walked over her heels making a dangerous servants looked scared."who is this"paul jones asked.

"This is Pandora Maria Elizabeth Dalles,she is ciel's cousin,madam reds mother"sebastian explained."oh i see"he said."don't worry i'll take care of our other guest"she said walking down the stairs to walked over scolding saw ciel peeking out from the pillar."really guys"she said disappointed.

Time skip

Pandora and ciel were in his office for tea and a had given them bean cakes from houndsworth."why this rot?"ciel asked taking a bite from the cake board and the others appear to have purchased quite a number of these"he said."how did the interview go"ciel asked taking bite of his bean cake."i wish you could have seen,tanaka's brilliant performance as a company president."sebastian said.

"Good. after all, i can't take public action"he said seriously."quite. Before he left, he also took a photograph"sebastian said."photograph"ciel asked."rumor has it that portrait photos are all the rage lately"sebastian teased."oh, why not try it yourself"sebastian asked."rubbish"ciel said taking another bite of his food.

Sorry another time skip

Pandora followed ciel out into the field by the had set up chinese dragons around in a circle."so what is going on"pandora asked."finny will throw this statue and sebastian will come and save me"ciel said vaguely."is this really all right"finny asked."yes"ciel said."but.."finny trailed."just do it!"he quickly complied spinning the statue before sending it flying in the air.

He sent it flying coming back to land on the statue came near finny forgot the plan and ran to ciel,it was too late the explosion happened leaving dust and smoke around in the opened her eyes seeing sebastian hovering over wings of the statue were still in tack leaving him looking like and ironic soon the wings crumpled away.

Just then fire works seemed to go off leaving them in a bright came out from around a dragon with ranmou close behind."what a nice little tableau"he said."you're late"ciel said."my apologies,i was preparing dinner"sebastian apologies."you could have just asked for me to pose for a picture"sebastian said."i have no idea what you're talking about"he said looking away.

Time skip

Ciel,lau and ranmou were in ciel's study when they heard crashing coming from the dark room that was set up nearby."aren't you going to go look my lord"lau only stayed quiet staring out the window.

Sebastian was in the hallway with pandora watching as pluto came bounding down the the dog sat at sebastians feet sebastian knelt down petting his head."good boy"sebastian pulled a dog cookie out of his dog chewed on it got back up facing pandora."My lord certainly thought up an elaborate piece of mischief this time"sebastian giggled."you're still sleeping outside"he said to pluto.

Pandora followed sebastian to ciel's he knocked and no answer came he opened it to see ciel giggled while sebastian closed the turned around to see what she was laughing at when she was moving her arms signaling him to move out of the held up the camera taking a picture of ciel.


End file.
